disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberspace Rules of the Road
'Phineas and Ferb Rules of the Cyberspace Road Public Service Announcement' is a commercial that appears on Disney Channel. It was made by the PSA and is sponsored by Common Sense Media, a website for parent and educator reviews. Transcript Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hey Isabella! You know how a lot of kids go online, right? Well, to help keep them safe, Ferb and I decided to laser inscribe on a meteor our very own Cyberspace Rules of the Road! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement! Phineas: Be careful what you put online! It never goes away! Ever! *Heinz Doofenshmirtz falls into a toilet on roller skates* Phineas: Fame is fleeting! Ferb: But the internet is forever. Phineas: And you never know who's gonna see it! Candace: (holding disk) There's no way I'm letting this baby out of my sight! Norm, lifting up roof: Hello, children! I'll take that! Phineas: And just because it's online, doesn't mean it's true! Stacy: Someone else just IM'd me that someone else heard that Jeremy's gonna call you and ask you for a special evening tonight! EEEEK! Candace: EEEK! Phineas: Because not everyone is who they say they are! *Agent P takes off disguise* Doofenshmirtz: *gasps* Perry the Platypus? Phineas: If you wouldn't do it in person, you shouldn't do it online! *A clip from "The Lake Nose Monster" is shown, featuring Phineas and Ferb dancing with Nosey* Phineas: Gee! Phineas: And most of all, remember to get off the computer... Phineas: C'mon Ferb! We're burnin' daylight! Phineas: Put down the phone... Candace: (holding phone) *gasps, drops phone* Gotta go! Phineas: Because... Ferb: Wait for it... Phineas: Nothing beats spending time with real friends! *Phineas and Ferb high-five each other* Phineas: For more information or how to learn more about online safety, visit disney.com/commonsense. Background information *The PSA was dubbed in Dutch for airing on Disney XD in The Netherlands. *A new one was done for 2012 that included clips from "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Candace Disconnected", and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". Continuity *Many of the scenes are used in previous episodes: **Phineas lowers the roof onto the observ-Ferb-atory and Isabella comes over and asks him what he is doing ("Comet Kermillian"). **Stacy on the computer screen is from "Got Game?" **Candace parodies the famous "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!" heard at the end of ''Phineas and Ferb Theme. **Dr. Doofenshmirtz falling into the toilet ("Tip of the Day"). **They are watching it from their bedroom, in the same scene as "Lights, Candace, Action!". **Norm stealing the disc ("Traffic Cam Caper"). **Stacy telling Candace that Jeremy is going to have a special evening together with Candace ("Chez Platypus"). **Perry taking off the glasses and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shocked ("Flop Starz"). **Phineas and Ferb are dancing with Nosey from My Wettest Friend ("The Lake Nose Monster"). **Phineas watching the computer while Ferb holds it and says "Gee" ("I, Brobot"). **A scene with Phineas, Ferb, and the mummy from My Undead Mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). **Perry knocks Dr. Doofenshmirtz onto the heat ray ("Comet Kermillian"). **Phineas and Ferb possibly from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". **The teacher of the cooking class destroying Linda's phone ("I Scream, You Scream"). **Candace surprised at Jeremy being at the beach and going after him, leaving her phone behind ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). **Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet forming while golfing ("Put That Putter Away"). **Ferb saying "Wait for it" from "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". **Jeremy holding Candace from "Backyard Aquarium". **Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dancing ("Out of Toon"). **Buford shoves Baljeet into the snow ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). **Phineas and Ferb high five ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Category:Other Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Songs